


《他是星灵族》221

by kaosamatt



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaosamatt/pseuds/kaosamatt
Kudos: 4





	《他是星灵族》221

221  
这场情事直到后半夜都未停止。  
赫宰从背后环抱着东海的身体，将对方按压在桌上，三番五次的进攻，令原本铺开在桌面的缎质桌旗随之缠绕住东海的腰肢。  
已经忘了是第几次射精，赫宰将发烫的白浊灌在了小奶片布满血痕的创口之上，并任由滑腻的体液沿着增生的凸起，缓缓淌到身下的桌旗刺绣间。  
末了，东海终于忍不住伤口处传来的刺痛，抱怨道：“爸爸，您怎么不对准我里面射呀，流到外面好疼哦。”  
“爸爸下次会注意的。”赫宰逗弄着，却因为东海回身看他的那双眼里溢满湿漉漉的水雾，便无法克制住下半身二度传来的燥热，将宝贝搂在怀里亲亲，“再给爸爸一次表现的机会，乖娃娃。”  
“当然了，再说我也不怕疼。”东海撅起圆乎乎的屁股晃来晃去，早先流血的地方甚至已开始结痂，“只不过…谁叫您欺负我那么狠，还好那些叔叔阿姨都看到您打我屁股了，您想赖也赖不掉。”  
正此时，赫宰毫不介意地舔吻着东海几经情事的下体，听着小孩儿可爱的抱怨，又一面吸了吸被自己的性器捅出来些的暗红色穴肉。  
东海舒服地叫了几声“爸爸”后，由于两手都被铐着，不好做出任何动作，只得继续嘟囔：“不能光罚我，我也要罚您。”  
“罚我什么？”赫宰好笑道。  
“罚您…”东海鼓着腮帮子，“您让我的屁股流血了，所以这段日子我没办法好好坐着。那么您无论做什么都要带着我，更得抱着我，不能让我的屁股沾到椅子。”  
“好呀你，真不知足。你就是不想爸爸好好工作，只想脱得光溜溜的，被爸爸抱在怀里操，对不对？”赫宰虽这样捉弄东海，可看着宝贝儿原本滑嫩的臀肉上全是自己打出来的血印，不由心生愧疚。  
然而话音刚落，便听东海回应道：“爸爸这样好，我当然想永远都和您在一起，所以也想您永远都抱着我。”越说越离谱，“如果因为屁股疼坐不下去，您就会抱我，我倒希望您能每晚都打我屁股，让我永远都疼得坐不了呢。”  
“小傻蛋，爸爸那样打你，主要是为了吓唬那些没管住你的叔叔阿姨。”  
“那次要的是什么？”  
赫宰笑了声，旋即操控手机上的远程开关，让整幢住宅通明的灯光都暗下去，并在这时告诉对方：“爸爸想看性感的落难美人。”

为此，赫宰还在一开始就准备出另一些“刑具”，有捆住东海的绳子，亦有些燃烧时温度偏低的人体专用蜡烛。  
东海就如一道好菜，被摆在长桌的正中央，他满身沾着被自己心爱的人凌虐出的血痕与精液，就像有人将沾着口水的汤勺扔进了上好的料理之中。  
但东海绝对是自愿的奉献，他虽没那么多“花花肠子”，但他知道自己这样做，小爸爸会更加迷恋他。  
直至东海被粗绳捆绑住身体，并被赫宰抛起的绳结固定在上方的吊灯下。已关闭的吊灯发不出任何光来，唯有赫宰接连点起的烛火映衬着东海快要滴出水的一双瞳眸。  
燃烧的蜡烛有红有白，此刻更像是缠绕在东海身侧一圈的艳情围栏。不止是绳索捆绑着他，那些拥挤的烛火也像经由赫宰授意，在原地觊觎着东海的肉体，且绝不肯放他离开。  
“爸爸，您喜欢我这样吗？”  
小奶片懂也不懂，只是迎着赫宰时不时的湿吻，便觉得心里有幸福的火焰在燃烧。  
“喜欢，爸爸最喜欢漂亮的娃娃。”  
听赫宰说完后，东海面向对方跪在桌上，同时打开两膝，若有似无地邀请与诱惑：“那爸爸明天不要去工作了，我们一直在这里玩，我会好好伺候您的。”  
“明天已经约好人来家里谈事情了。”赫宰拾起一根在桌上燃烧着的蜡烛，先是比在宝贝的脸侧，而后缓缓倾斜烛体，任由融化开的蜡油擦过东海的肌肤，“烫吗？”  
东海咬紧牙，他当然是吃了疼的，可爸爸好像更喜欢看他忍耐到最后才求饶的模样，所以点头又摇头，并接着刚才的话茬：“那爸爸谈完正事就来陪我玩嘛。”  
“估计得忙上一下午，不如……”赫宰眼里的笑意掺杂着浓厚的情欲，“你就一直光着身子被爸爸绑在这里，反正那些人是去楼上的书房找我。等我忙完了，再下来玩你，好不好？”  
“爸爸~”东海逐渐明白了赫宰的意思，便贴着男人的身体撒娇道，“您真的…太坏了。”  
“谁叫爸爸养了你这个坏娃娃。”赫宰改换倾洒蜡油的角度与位置，从东海的脖子一路转移到对方的前胸。  
两边的乳头已被官能刺激到凸起，其中一边淋上蜡油，另一边则被赫宰紧裹在口腔之中反复吮吸。东海同时感受着两种不一样的触感，可无论是火热的蜡油，还是赫宰湿润的舌头，都令他舒爽得直接摆动起屁股，并叫出声来：“爸爸，好舒服…要死掉了…”  
“哪边更舒服？”赫宰坏心眼地调侃着询问道。  
“都舒服~”东海说不上具体的感受，蜡油触碰到乳头上时，是外扩的火辣刺痛席卷了感官的判断；而赫宰的舌头更像把他从乳头处一点点吸进了对方的口中，让东海无不感知到自己正是赫宰的盘中之物。不过，有些话到嘴边就成了断续的呻吟，让东海词难达意，“因为爸爸总舔我，所以…所以用蜡烛烫我更新奇……”  
“那就是爸爸舔得你不如蜡油舒服了？”赫宰借机找理由更进一步玩弄东海的肉体，便直接将蜡油滴在东海的背后，任发烫融化的米色油膏及红色油膏掺杂在一起，并沿着东海紧实的背肌，汩汩落向身下已经难以阖上的穴口。  
“啊！爸爸！”  
东海疼得险些拽掉捆绑住自己身子的粗绳，更是忍不住哭出声来，“您好坏，您怎么可以让它流到那里，您欺负我！”  
可正因为东海如此哭泣，赫宰的情欲才得以找到发泄的出口，便直接扳开宝贝的双腿，任由脚镣发出铁具撞击的叮咣声响，再将勃起已久的粗长性器顶入东海沾满蜡油的穴口，直接就这样进到了最里面，且毫无预警地抽插开来：“宝贝生爸爸的气了？”  
“没、没有！”东海边泪边摇头，且迎着赫宰在自己下半身的冲撞，一点点从疼痛中寻获到别样的快感。再是眯起眼睛，猫似的咕噜噜咽口水，“只是有点吓到了，爸爸有时候好可怕……”  
赫宰也在接连不断的性事中产生几分晕眩，不知是因生理意义上的透支，还是东海本身的存在就太过于迷人，让他总在这时刻丧失全部的理智，五花八门的玩法都能有耐心尝试一遍。  
可谁料东海所说的可怕，竟然是：“爸爸…像那样对我…我觉得…您好爱我，就像要把我吃掉一样地爱我……”  
东海所言非虚，故此赫宰听后并不反驳，只张开嘴，啃咬上东海的脖颈，并用牙齿拧了口宝贝的软肉：“爸爸当然爱你了，可以的话，爸爸也想干脆吃掉你，让你哪里都去不了。”  
“呜呜，那不行，我不要死在您的肚子里。”东海一边挨着操，还有心思胡乱想象，“更…更不要被您拉出来！”  
“……”赫宰登时无语，不再理会东海莫名的话茬，只将性器撞进对方的身体最里侧。  
这样操弄着时，赫宰前面的手也没闲着，他先是将蜡油滴了几滴在东海直挺挺的性器上，又在宝贝痛叫的时分吐了几口唾沫灌上对方的马眼，旋即再帮东海打一会儿飞机。  
如此循环往复的过程，东海已经被折磨得神志不清，到最后只会摇着屁股淫叫：“爸爸，您今天操得好狠，呜呜，您是坏爸爸~”  
赫宰觉得这样的东海可爱又好笑，于是从身后搂抱着对方的同时，含住东海发烫的耳垂命令道：“叫爸爸‘老公’，快叫！”  
“唔…”东海脸上满是羞人的潮红，放在此刻，他当然更喜欢亲密平等的称呼，便打着颤地唤，“老公，老公，呜…老公是大坏蛋！”  
赫宰被东海虽沙哑却甜糊糊的叫床声哄得心头燥热难耐，恨不能真如对方所说的，明天不要去工作，只和被他摆放在桌上的尤物白日宣淫。  
而且更糟糕的是，东海因被操得太过于舒服，口齿紊乱，一时叫“老公”又一时喊“爸爸”，或者“老公爸爸”一起叫。赫宰实在忍不了这番无意的挑弄，便加重摆腰的力道，直把东海操得没了喊叫的气力，最后只以喉头发着哭腔的浪叫迎来了这波情事的高潮。

末了，赫宰先是按照与东海约定好的，将射出来的精液全部灌进对方的后穴。  
再是见浸满臀部的红色蜡油，宛如流下鲜血般填满伤口结痂处的缝隙。  
而被男人折腾了半宿的东海也早已关不紧双腿，只得调转方向，恳求赫宰先解放他的双手。  
赫宰倒也并非不近人情，这一宿后，他该罚的也罚过了，便不再计较东海晚归一事。于是先帮对方打开了束缚住手腕的板铐。旋即，金发的洋娃娃跌在他怀里哭道：“爸爸，您最坏的是……”  
“？”  
赫宰心下给出几个备选项：  
是打你屁股让你流血结痂；  
还是用绳子捆绑住你的双脚要你动弹不得？  
抑或滴得你满身蜡油，疼得你屡屡落泪？  
全不是——东海的答案总出其不意：“您把我的手铐着，害我这一晚上都没办法好好抱着您，呜呜，您真是大坏蛋！”

什么嘛，撒娇鬼。


End file.
